


little bunny foo foo

by chanyeolanda



Series: year line collections [7]
Category: I.O.I (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: Gen, Non-Chronological, Rating subject to change, drabbles set in same overarching 'verse, no set relationships at this point, not canon, set in indeterminate country and culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeolanda/pseuds/chanyeolanda
Summary: A collection of short, non chronological pieces set in the same 'verse, featuring 99line idols as friends.Much antics, such wow.





	little bunny foo foo

changbin heaves a heavy sigh. 

'lucas, my man,' he says, looking up at lucas. 'we've been over this. you're not allowed to stand next to me.'

'but there's no one else here yet,' lucas says.

'so? there are no exceptions to the rule. at least a metre, lucas. at all times.' changbin looks at lucas expectantly.

lucas blinks at him before laughing and stepping away. 'okay, fine. is this okay?'

'bit further.'

'how about now?'

'perfect.' changbin grins at lucas, now standing about three metres away. 'hi.'

'so are we early or are they late?' lucas yells.

'there's... there's no need to yell,' changbin tell him.

'you're one to talk.'

changbin whirls around to see doyeon and yoojung standing right behind him. he gives doyeon a once over and looks up at her, betrayed.

'really, doyeon? heels? _you're_ wearing heels? go stand over there with lucas.' he points towards lucas, just in case he wasn't clear enough.

'seriously?' doyeon deadpans and lucas waves her over.

'you're ridiculous,' yoojung tells changbin.

'i expect sympathy from you, yoojung.'

'i've accepted my lot in life. it's why i got a tall girlfriend.'

'so you _are_ dating,' changbin says triumphantly and yoojung gives a shrug.

'you'll never know.'

'we're so getting him six inch heels for his birthday,' doyeon tells lucas and he laughs.

'i'll chip in for that. black with studs and he might actually wear them.'

**Author's Note:**

> the height difference between doyeon and yoojung is (apparently) the same height difference between lucas and changbin and that amuses me


End file.
